


Temptation

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Begging, F/M, Funny, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin okumura - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, blue exorcist - Freeform, sex scene, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An after-class hangout at the mall turns into much more when you and Rin stumble upon a sex toy shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

"C'mon Rin!" I grabbed his hand and led the way into the crowded shopping mall. We had just finished class on a Friday and were starting our weekend the right way, exploring the shops at the mall, and of course, paying a visit to the food court.

"Look, this store looks so cute!" I ran off and looked into the window of a store filled with plushies and figurines. Rin followed me.

"That one looks like Kuro," he said, pointing out a stuffed black cat with a white patch on its chest.

"Aww, it does, its so cute. Lets go inside!" He followed me inside as I marveled over the adorable toys.

 

"Hey, whats over there?" He moved towards the back of the shop, where I saw party favors and funny shirts and the like.

I pulled out a shirt and looked at it. It had a picture of a cat on the front and the words "Show me your kitties" printed underneath.

I giggled and put it back just as I heard Rin came up behind me.

 

"Uhhh, Y/N, what kind of store have we come into?" He whispered loudly.

 

"Shhh, Rin. What do you mean?"

He motioned for me to follow him and I did, traipsing towards the very back of the store. I noticed that the further back we went, the more interesting the party favors got. I stifled a laugh when I saw a hat with a huge penis on the brim.

"What is this store?" Rin muttered under his breath.

Then we reached the back wall. I felt my cheeks growing hot and I looked at Rin to see that his were dusted pink as well.

In front of us was an astonishing array of lingerie, vibrators, fuzzy handcuffs, and various other sex toys.

"Oh, I've been into one of these stores with my friends before! They're really funny to look around in." I said, still blushing furiously. Being in one of these with my friends was one thing, but coming in here with Rin was another story.

I looked up at Rin. "Are you embarrassed?" I asked, noticing he looked slightly uncomfortable. "We can leave." I took hold of his hand.

"N-no, we don't need to leave. I, uh, I just can't stop thinking about how good you'd look in that lingerie..."

I sensed a great opportunity to tease Rin. "Oooh, really? Which one?"

"I like that one..." He mumbled, pointing to an extremely short, plaid skirt paired with a white lace bralette.

"Oh, so you like the school girl look? I mean, I could always buy it..." I watched as he clenched his jaw, his pupils dilating slightly.

"Or...we could get a pair of these handcuffs- ooh! Or these ropes. You could tie me up, have me completely at your mercy."

"Stop...stop giving me ideas Y/N."

I stood on my tiptoes, whispering into his ear "Why should I?" before gently nibbling on his earlobe. As I then backed away from him, I let my hand graze his crotch ever-so-slightly, feeling the hard bulge there.

"Oops." I giggled.

"Okay Y/N, let's go, let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the store.

"You sure you don't want to get the rope?" I said playfully as we left. "So where are we going next, oh, want to go to the food court?" I asked innocently.

"There's something else I'd much rather eat than anything they have in the food court."

It was my turn to blush furiously.

**

 

I followed Rin, only slightly surprised when he walked to the mall exit.

"Awww, we're leaving already?" I feigned disappointment. The only place I really wanted to be right now was Rin's room. He obviously had the same idea, since we were now walking quickly back to True Cross Academy.

**

"What if Yukio's home?" I asked as we approached the dorm the two brothers shared.

"He shouldn't be, I think he said something about tutoring someone, or working on a lesson plan in the library. I don't know. It was one of those things."

I laughed a little as Rin unlocked the door, revealing an empty room. "Thank goodness I was right." He murmured before closing the door behind us and pushing me up against the wall.

"I keep thinking about you in that outfit, Y/N." He growled, finding my skin with his lips, kissing roughly from the crook of my neck up to my jawline.

"I told you I could've bought it," I whined. He silenced me with a kiss, gentle at first, but when I responded eagerly, it became rough, our lips crashing together.

I reached up, loosening his tie and pulling it off, unbuttoning the white shirt he wore. I slid it off of him, revealing his beautiful body. I ran a hand down his sculpted stomach, hooking a finger in the waistband of his jeans.

I broke away from the kiss, smiling as I lowered my head and kissed his neck, seeing his tufted tail waving around behind him. He undid my tie as well, then unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the ground, leaving me in my lacy F/C bra. 

He traced his fingers over the curves of my breasts, teasing the skin not covered by the bra, lowering his head to place kisses from my collarbones down to where delicate skin met lace. 

He pulled my body closer, sucking on the tender flesh of my neck, his sharp teeth grazing my flesh as he reached behind me, unclasping my bra and letting that too fall to the floor. My breasts revealed, his lips collided with mine once more, the kiss heated, pointed teeth catching my bottom lip and sucking on it while his deft fingers tended my breasts, rolling and pinching my sensitive nipples. I moaned into the kiss. He gently licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and when I granted it, he slid his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

I reached down between us, unbuttoning his pants and sliding my hand in, rubbing my palm over his bulge, feeling it grow even harder under my touch. I took his cock out of his boxers like a pro, going down onto my knees, pumping my hand over him a few times. Noticing the pre-come collecting on the tip, I reached out my tongue and licked it off before taking the tip in my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. I felt Rin's eyes on me, heard his groan as I took him in deeper. Unable to take the full length in, I moved my hand up and down on the remaining length, coordinating it with the movements of my mouth. Rin tangled a hand in my hair, pushing me down a little more, testing the limits of what my mouth could take.

The head of his cock was nearly touching the back of my throat. I breathed deeply in through my nose to relax my mouth as my head bobbed up and down on his cock. He used his grip on my hair to pull my head away from his cock then grabbed my arms, getting me into a standing position before picking me up and taking me over to the bed, laying me down on my back.

He picked up his tie off of the floor. "You said something about wanting to be tied up, didn't you?" He held both hands above my head, wrapping the tie around them and tightening it. "Is that too tight?"

"N-no, it's perfect." I smiled up at him as he reached under my skirt and pulled my panties down. I picked up my hips and then my feet so so could slide them all the way off.

He pulled me to the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor, positioning himself between my legs.

He kissed up my inner thigh, starting at my knee and making his way up slowly and agonizingly. 

"Fuck, you're so wet baby." He murmured before placing a kiss directly over my clit. I bit my lip, holding back a moan as he then swirled his tongue around the little button and then dragged his warm tongue down my sex and then back up, again focusing on the clit, his lips engulfing it, his tongue flicking it mercilessly. My hips lifted off the bed, and his strong hands gripped them, holding them down against the bed. "No moving, be patient." He looked me in the eye as he licked his lips before going back down, his tongue making circles over my clit as one of his hands released my hips, instead going to work alongside his mouth, sliding one of his long fingers inside me, curving it up, teasing my g-spot.

I felt the walls of my sex beginning to spasm, knowing I wasn't going to last much longer. I desperately wished my hands were free, wanting to lace my fingers through his dark locks, bring him as close possible to my sex. I tried to lift my hips but he had a good hold on them, keeping them down.

"Beg for it, Y/N." He said, pumping his fingers in and out of me.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"I know you're close. I want you to beg for me to let you come." His face was flushed as he said this, I could almost see the lust in his eyes.

I stayed silent, my orgasm painfully close as his fingers rubbed at my g-spot.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Please Rin, please let me come." He added a second finger inside me, slowly moving them in and out. "Fuck! Please, Rin!" I moaned, almost a scream.

He lowered his head. "Okay my love." He said against my clit, the vibrations of his words against my skin teasing me, before he closed his lips around my clit once more, his tongue attacking it. I cried out, bucking my hips as he pushed me over the edge, my orgasm taking over my body.

He slid his fingers out of me slowly, putting them in his mouth and sucking on them. "You taste so good, I can't get enough." He murmured, kissing me. I tasted myself on his lips.

He pushed his pants and boxers down in one movement, crawling on top of me and lining himself up with my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him, trying to make him hurry and enter me. "Be patient." He whispered before sliding into me only slightly.

"Rin please..."

"Hmm, what do you want baby?" He took one of my nipples into his mouth, biting it gently.

"I want you inside me, please." With that he pushed his entire length into me in one movement, biting my other nipple harder as he did so.

I cried out, wishing I could grab onto him, but my hands were still tied above my head. I clenched my hands into fists, wrapping my legs tighter around his butt as he thrust into me, agonizingly slow. He slid his hands behind my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as he buried himself in me again and again. I could feel myself getting close again, my walls tightening around him.

 

"Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good," he whispered in my ear. My lips found his, connecting with them, kissing him passionately, dragging my teeth across his lower lip. He groaned, and reached above my head, untying the tie from around my wrists. I instantly gripped his back, my nails raking his flesh, holding him as tight to me as possible.

"Y/N, I'm getting close."

"Me too," I moaned, arching my hips to meet his thrusts, which had become quicker as he got close to his orgasm.

I bit his neck, sucking the flesh with my lips and teeth, hoping to leave a hickey, holding on to the skin with my teeth as my orgasm rushed through my body, my moans muffled against Rin's neck. He came a few seconds later, kissing me sweetly, pulling out and laying next to me.

"I'm so glad we ended up in that store today." He mumbled, blushing. I laughed and rolled over, laying my head on his chest.

"Me too."


End file.
